Totodile Line/SM
Totodile can be found via island Scan, in Seaward Cave on Melemele Island during Mondays. In Johto, Totodile was seen as a good learning curve for beginning trainers. It was easy to use just like most Water-type starters, and it hit hard physically and decently on the special side. Most of its matchups were easy breezy, and while it evolved into Croconaw rather late, it evolved into Feraligatr much more quickly than the other two starters. In Alola, things are still peachy but spoiled in a few areas. Totodile will begin to suffer from a lack of noticeable moves early on, especially since its only good Water attack will be Scald for most of the game. Adding insult to injury, Waterfall is locked until post-game. Meaning Feraligatr's best physical STAB move is, the 90% accurate Aqua Tail also available rather late. Totodile has to deal with strong STAB attacks, especially thanks to the addition of Z-Moves. The Water-type may be very versatile, but it has very few resistances. This means that as a pure Water-type, Feraligatr will be susceptible to chip damage much more easily. Despite all its new flaws, Totodile still holds up. It is now one of the faster Water-types in the game, thanks to the speed nerf of Alola. Its base 100 Defense stat means that it can take a few physical hits, as well as a semi-usable Special Defense stat. The addition of an early Swords Dance TM means that it can set up and strike hard, especially with the amount of physical TMs at its disposal. However it may have to juggle around its other three moveslots to adjust to any kind of threat, given the diversity of Alola. All in all, Totodile still has a strong bite after all these years. Important Matchups * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): '''Water Gun manages a 4-5HKO at best, while Mankey can 2-3HKO with Karate Chop, the same with Makuhita and Arm Thrust, while Crabrawler will get gradually dangerous. Totodile cannot solely win here. * '''Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): '''Totodile cannot break through Gumshoos with its current moveset if level matched, and it is damaged to a close 2HKO by Breakneck Blitz. Against Smeargle, Leafage only 6HKOs at best meaning Totodile has a chance to hold its own. * '''Hau (Paniola Town): '''Do not fight Pikachu at all. Torracat is easy, Brionne will outlast, and Dartrix will kill. As a Croconaw, it should still not fight against those Pokemon sans Torracat. This is due to its paltry moveset in its current state. * '''Gladion (Route 5): '''Totodile and Croconaw can take out Zubat easily, but it cannot face Type: Null directly after. The latter can only be matched if you have healing items. * '''Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): '''Croconaw is simply not strong enough to withstand Wishiwashi's Water Gun nor can it dish out its own well enough. * '''Battle Royal (Royal Park): '''Torracat and Rockruff are easily swept, but try to focus on surviving until someone wins first. It's not worth losing a Pokemon over. * '''Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): '''Croconaw can 2HKO with Scald, while a Hydro Vortex guarantees that 2HKO. Be warned that you will likely trigger the Petaya Berry, but Flame Burst is a 4HKO at normal. Watch out for poison and SOS Pokemon. * '''Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): '''No. * '''Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): '''Ice Fang Golbat and Scald Salandit, Croconaw begins to make progress here. * '''Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): '''Nosepass at best can 4-5HKO with either Rock Slide or Spark, and falls 2HKO to Water Gun. Rock Blast from Boldore can 2-4HKO, while Scald has a 25% chance to OHKO. Lycanroc-Midnight will 2HKO with Continental Crush, while a Hydro Vortex coming from Scald has about a 50% chance to OHKO. The favorability of this match depends on how much health Croconaw has taken throughout. * '''Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): '''Chinchou and Araquanid are not favorable matchups. * '''Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): '''Go nuts. * '''Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Ice Fang is a 2-3HKO on Phantump, but you must switch out immediately if Croconaw is pelted with Leech Seed. Shiinotic will not go down in your lifetime. At full health, Ice Fang 2HKOs Steenee while it can 3HKO with Magical Leaf. This matchup is mostly, not worth it. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): 'If Croconaw starts off with Hydro Vortex, it can even the playing field to around a 2HKO following with Scald. Nihilego unless it gets really lucky with Psywave and Venoshock, will stagger around the 3HKO range. * '''Hau (Malie City): '''Do not fight Raichu. Flareon and Torracat are the safest matches for Croconaw. Bloom Doom from Dartix will OHKO you. If you have a Feraligatr by this point, you can take down Vaporeon, Brionne, and Dartrix much easier. Against Leafeon, it is still a 3HKO on both sides adding onto Giga Drain's recovery. * '''Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): '''Spark 2HKOs Feraligatr with +1 Attack, while Scald manages a 3HKO. Starting off with Hydro Vortex closes the gap, but Vikavolt also has Charge to raise its Special Defense. The best way to deal with the Totem is focus directly on it, start off with Hydro Vortex, and hope for a Scald burn. * '''Guzma (Malie Garden): '''Feraligatr will have trouble chipping away at Golisopod's bulk, leave it to someone else. Ariados is a much easier ordeal. * '''Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): '''Play Rough and Shadow Claw go around the 2-3HKO chance. Feraligatr can 2-3HKO with Shadow Claw as well, but can easily bring it down with Hydro Vortex. Things will start to get dangerous once Mimikyu is able to set up a Swords Dance, so this matchup is best left to someone who can easily kill it. However if Feraligatr still has Metal Claw at this point, it wavers around a 3-4HKO chance. Combined with Corkscrew Crash, that brings it down around 80% in health. If you are lucky to get a +1 Attack boost off of Metal Claw (especially when you use it to break Mimikyu's Disguise), you can turn the match in your favor. * '''Plumeria (Route 15): '''Same as before. * '''Guzma (Shady House): '''Same as before. * '''Gladion (Aether House): '''Feraligatr has nothing to fear against Type: Null now, Sneasel is added fodder. * '''Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): '''Sableye and Krokorok go down easily to Scald, however the latter has Intimidate which may screw up Feraligatr's matchup on Persian. Against Persian, Brick Break can 3HKO while All-Out Pummeling brings it to 2HKO. Scald is still a solid 3HKO, with Hydro Vortex doing a little bit more. From the opposing side, Black Hole Eclipse from Dark Pulse does about a 3HKO back. However the normal Dark Pulse and Power Gem do paltry damage. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise): '''CRUNCH. * '''Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): '''CRUNCH. (Shadow Claw works too) * '''Guzma (Aether Paradise): '''Golisopod and Ariados work the same way as before, but Masquerain can ruin your fun with Intimidate. If such is the case, start using Scald. It still does wonders. * '''Lusamine (Aether Paradise): '''Clefable's Moonblast will 2HKO Feraligatr, while a Scald goes around 4HKO. Metal Claw can 3HKO, but also OHKO under Corkscrew Crash. Do not plan on fighting Lilligant at all. Mismagius' Shadow Ball will likely 3HKO, but a lucky crit from Shadow Claw will kill it. Milotic can't touch Feraligatr, leaving it vulnerable to Crunch or Shadow Claw. Bewear's Hammer Arm will 2HKO Feraligatr, while Brick Break is neutered to a 5HKO thanks to Fluffy. Scald however, still manages a 3HKO. Your best bet is to let Feraligatr set up with Swords Dance, and let it hold the Steelium Z to get rid of Clefable quickly. * '''Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): '''Scald will do you good, as well as Ice Fang for Flygon. Mudsdale's Tectonic Rage from Earthquake has a 50% chance to OHKO Feraligatr, however you have a better chance to OHKO it first with Hydro Vortex. Gastrodon is not of the Storm Drain variant, but it is best left to someone who can take it out faster. * '''Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): '''If Feraligatr was successful in the fight against Hapu, Ice Fang wavers around a 3HKO chance here. Kommo-o will likely outspeed and hit with Clanging Scales also a 3HKO, so it is up to whoever can outlast the other. Watch out for SOS Pokemon, but your main priority should be the Totem here. * '''Lusamine (Ultra Space): '''Same as before, but with stat boosts. Be very careful around Lilligant especially. Four Moveslot Syndrome means that you can carry Swords Dance but only three other attacking moves. Metal Claw along with the Steelium Z helps take out Clefable quickly, while Shadow Claw or Crunch can take out Mismagius and neutralize Milotic. Because of Fluffy, Scald is the best shot against Bewear. Therefore, the recommended set is ''Swords Dance, Scald, Crunch, Metal Claw. Leave Lilligant to someone else. * '''Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): '''Zen Headbutt and Crunch from Solgaleo linger around 3HKOs if level matched, while Scald and Crunch or Shadow Claw can hit back hard. * '''Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): '''CRUNCH. Wait, you're supposed to catch this? * '''Gladion (Mount Lanakila): '''Lucario is fodder, as is the rest. However you should not face Grass Silvally with Feraligatr, leave it to someone else. * '''Hau (Mount Lanakila): '''Raichu 2HKOs with Thunderbolt, while Feraligatr has a chance to OHKO with Crunch or a crit Shadow Claw. Flareon and Vaporeon are handled easily, while Leafeon is not. Komala is dangerous due to Wood Hammer netting a 2HKO, but the recoil damage plays in your favor. Incineroar is the only starter to be taken out easily. Primarina will outlast, and Decidueye's Bloom Doom from Leaf Blade is deadly. However a Darknium or Ghostium Z can make quick work of it as long as Feraligatr outspeeds. * '''Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): '''His lead Hariyama is likely to open with Fake Out, so popping an X-attack may be of use to avoid wasting a turn. From there it aims to 2HKO a level 57 Feraligatr with Close Combat. Fortunately boosted Aqua Tail does the same but faster, although using another move to finish it off may be of use to catch Poliwrath trying to take advantage of Water Absorb. This will 3HKO Feraligatr with Submission, however Aerial Ace is a decent tool here, 2HKOing in response. Primeape is dangerous if Feraligatr is weakened, as a critical Cross Chop will 2HKO combined with its high speed. At full health however, this is not a concern and a boosted Aqua Tail/Aerial Ace will OHKO. Bewear brings a halt to this, with Aqua Tail being a mere 3HKO, with Aerial Ace joining it in the face of Hammer Arm's 2HKO. However Z-crystals turn this fight on its head, as Supersonic Skystrike will OHKO Bewear due to it not making contact...somehow. Crabominable 2HKOs Feraligatr with Close Combat, Aqua Tail does the same, and it should not be outspeeding. * '''Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): '''Your best bet is to set up with Swords Dance on Relicanth, and you're good to go, with a few caveats. Aqua Tail will make short work of Relicanth and Carbink after a few boosts, just heal off the Sleep the former inflicted through Yawn and keep boosting. However both Probopass and Alolan Golem have Sturdy to put the brakes on this attempted sweep. As a result of them being certain to take at least one hit, the former will likely try and use Thunder Wave to Paralyse Feraligatr, weakening its offensive prowess while Golem can attack with Thunder Punch. This will 2HKO Feraligatr under normal circumstances, so use of a Wacaan Berry to weaken it is advised. Lastly, ensure that any paralysis is removed before facing her Lycanroc-Midnight. This is because Continental Crush has a chance to OHKO Feraligatr due to its investment. Outspeeding is key, and 147 speed is the benchmark to meet. * '''Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): '''SWORDS DANCE. CRUNCH. * '''Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): '''The only noticeable threat here is Toucannon's Bullet Seed, and that is only if it is able to launch it. Swords Dance and Ice Fang or even Rock Tomb should do the trick. * '''Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): '''Lycanroc goes down easily, but it may set up Stealth Rock first. Ninetales will struggle around with Dazzling Gleam, but is relatively easy to take out. Braviary should be matched with set up prior, but Rock Tomb or Ice Fang does the trick. Magnezone should be avoided, as it can OHKO on the spot. Snorlax should only be fought with Swords Dance already up and Brick Break, otherwise it will be a long fight. Because all three starters have lower base Speed than Feraligatr, they can each be handled with varying difficulty. Incineroar is the easiest, due to type disadvantage. Decidueye can be taken out with a swift Crunch or Shadow Claw, especially with Swords Dance and a Z-Crystal. Primarina is also best handled with prior setup, due to how dangerous Moonblast is. * '''Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): '''Hell no. * '''Post-Game: '''Feraligatr is faster than most of the Ultra Beasts here, so you should be ok in dishing out strong attacks. Just be careful around Celesteela due to its high bulk, and avoid Kartana and Xurkitree due to their incredible offensive power and type-advantage. On the brighter side of things, you have Waterfall now! Moves Totodile's special egg move is '''Metal Claw, and it also starts out at level 12 in the wild with; Leer, Water Gun, and Rage. Metal Claw is a neat move that hits most Pokemon neutrally, and is especially good on Fairies. However, it will be outclassed by stronger moves in the future. Leer helps Totodile hit more physically, and whither down bulky Pokemon. Water Gun is ok for STAB, but it will get outclassed around Lana. Rage is pointless, and dangerous. At level 13, Bite '''is added to Totodile's physical arsenal. '''Scary Face '''at level 15 is mostly pointless for Totodile itself, but can be used to help slower teammates. Totodile will evolve to Croconaw around the arrival to the second island. '''Ice Fang comes at level 21, and is a good option for Croconaw to use on weak Grass types. At level 24, Flail '''comes but is only useful if Croconaw is in a near-death situation. '''Crunch '''at level 30 is a better version of Bite, and should replace it. Croconaw now evolves into Feraligatr. Feraligatr will get another chance at level 32 to learn Crunch again. At level 37, '''Chip Away '''comes around. It would be a great move, if it wasn't a Normal type move. '''Slash '''at level 45 is generally better, with the high critical hit chance. At level 50, '''Screech '''is a better replacement to Leer, but Feraligatr would much rather prefer more attacking moves. '''Thrash '''at level 58 like Rage, is too risky to use. With regards to the Move Reminder, Feraligatr has access to the following; '''Agility, Aqua Tail, Superpower, and Hydro Pump. Agility helps bring Feraligatr's speed over almost everyone else in-game, to allow it to sweep. Aqua Tail is Feraligatr's only physical Water move until Waterfall post-game, and should be used. Superpower is a last resort move, but works very well with Feraligatr. Feraligatr's TM options are pretty diverse. Because one can alternate TMs to adjust Feraligatr's coverage, here is a list of notable TMs. * Work Up '- Boosts both Attack and Special Attack, allowing it to run mixed * '''Ice Beam/Blizzard '- Alternate options if Ice Fang is too weak * '''Brick Break - Hits hard on Steel, Ice, Normal, Rock, and Dark. * Rock Tomb/Rock Slide '- Hits hard on Flying, Bug, and Ice. * '''Aerial Ace '- Hits hard on Grass, Fighting, and Bug. * 'Scald '- A replacement to Water Gun, as the Totodile line does not get any good STAB coverage for a while. The chance to burn can save your life in a few situations. * 'Shadow Claw '- A high-crit move that hits hard on Psychic and Ghost. * 'Swords Dance '- The holy grail, with early availability and helps boost Feraligatr's attacks. * 'Surf/Waterfall '- You cheater, how'd you get these TMs before post-game? In terms of Z-Moves, '''Hydro Vortex '''is notable for packing the punch right off of Scald. '''Corkscrew Crash '''helps take care of Fairies easily, should the need come. '''All-Out Pummeling, Continental Crush,' Never-Ending Nightmare', Black Hole Eclipse and Subzero Slammer all work off of Feraligatr's diverse movepool to add more strength. Recommended moveset: Swords Dance, Aqua Tail/Scald, TM selection 1, TM selection 2 Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Alola is ripe with Grass-type Pokémon, many of which plentifully cover Feraligatr's only two weaknesses. Dual Grass-types should be preferred to pure ones, as they get an additional STAB to hit enemy Grass-types with. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Decidueye, Lilligant, Whimsicott, Leafeon, Lurantis, Shiinotic, Tsareena, Trevenant, Dhelmise, Exeggutor * Specially Defensive Pokemon: 'Feraligatr has a nifty 100 base Defense stat, meaning it can take physical hits well but its 83 base Special Defense stat isn't as great. Given how few resistances it has, a Pokemon that can handle several types generally geared towards Special Attacks can be a solid partner. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Incineroar, Blissey, Magnezone, Muk, Carbink, Tentacruel, Sylveon, ''Klefki'', ''Sandslash'', ''Kommo-o'' Other Totodile's stats Croconaw's stats Feraligatr's stats * '''What Nature do I want? '''Feraligatr wants to boost its Attack, so Adamant is the best tradeoff that does not hinder its bulk or speed. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''You should have Croconaw by the time you reach Lana's Trial, and Feraligatr by Acerola's Trial. * '''How good is the Totodile line in a Nuzlocke? '''Totodile is one of the best physical Water-types in the game, having a usable Special Attack to run mixed and also the chance to set up and sweep. Those who are fans of the starter since Johto will know how to use it to its best, and those starting out can quickly learn to see where its strengths lie. Because of how late the Move Relearner is, be wary of what kind of moves you are willing to replace for the long run. * '''Weaknesses: Electric, Grass * Resistances: Steel, Water, Fire, Ice * Immunities: N/A * Neutralities: Normal, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy, Flying, Poison, Fighting, Ground, Rock Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses